I Need a Hero
by Andromakhe
Summary: Asajj's musings after "Revenge." She fights what she knows to be true, and things would be so much easier if her heart would only cooperate. And yet, she is glad of her heart's choice. Because if she can be drawn to one like Kenobi, perhaps she has a future.


Disclaimer: Characters, situations, etc are not mine. Property of Lucas, of course.

Spoilers for "Revenge" and "The Clone Wars" movie and cartoon generally.

A/N: This is just a short experimental piece to see if I can get a handle on Asajj. Obi-Wan/Asajj is my OTP and Asajj is hard to write because she's so seductive and sharp by turns. It picks up right where "Revenge" leaves off. It's just a rush job I did on instinct.

I looked over at Kenobi, beside me in the cockpit we just escaped in. I registered his statement about those Zabrak being after us both, but that was oddly not what I was thinking about at the moment. No. I was thinking about the Knight beside me, and how my life was turning out much differently than I'd expected since my sisters were murdered. And I was thinking how it was largely said Knight's fault.

The cockpit hovered near my transport. I snorted inwardly. Of course. Kenobi would be a gentleman and drop the woman off first, even if he'd be in more danger alone if they caught him. I blinked.

Obi-Wan actually quirked a wry smile and looked at me intently. "Asajj, thank you...for saving my life. And for the loan of a lightsaber. I...suppose you must be terribly disappointed in me. It's all right. I can't blame you. I guess this is goodbye."

"Well, you saved our lives when you got us out of there, so consider the debts paid. Both of them. And come now, my dear. With us, it's never goodbye. More like, 'Till we meet again.'" I leapt out and boarded my own ship, looking back as he began pulling away.

I saw Obi-Wan smile fully and lift a hand in a salute as he called, "Until next time, darling."

I flanked the cockpit until I saw the Jedi take off in his ship. I turned away and felt for his presence in the Force. I felt him near me until I entered hyperspace. I smiled, and then froze. Kenobi had made me smile.

Setting my course for Tatooine, I exited my cockpit and sat on the floor in a meditative pose and continued thinking of that blasted Knight. What was it about him that was so...so...compelling? He's everything I usually don't like in a man. Too kind-hearted, too soft, too civilized. Another voice in my head whispered, _And Dooku was so much better. _Great. My own thoughts were betraying me.

Pursing my lips, I thought back to how I found him. I was not expecting to find him with Savage, but on top of that, he was out cold. I've never seen him like that. I could have killed him right then. But to be honest, my first thought was not to kill him. Maybe it was because it didn't seem fair to do so when he was unarmed and defenseless. Perhaps it was because there'd be no satisfaction in killing him without a fight. But my first thought was that he was no longer my enemy because I was no longer Dooku's assassin, and therefore, I could help him.

I lent him one of my lightsabers without hesitation, though I did realize that fighting with only one saber was not something I was used to and could put me in jeopardy. Still, he was now an ally and my aim was to work cooperatively with him. I briefly considered that we stood together, not facing each other across blades. I toyed with the idea of sparring with him one day. He reached out to me in the Force and prompted for my focus. And even though we failed the battle, all I really remember is that the two of us fighting as a team made me the happiest I'd been in a long time. Happiness even greater than that of bloodshed and vengeance. Or should I say, more pure? It was like...like how I felt with Ky, but different because Obi-Wan is different.

When I saw those two animals were going to torture and butcher my Knight, I felt something I almost forgot about. I felt sympathy. I reasoned that since Kenobi was not an enemy, I could feel it freely. Those beasts were not going to have the satisfaction of killing Kenobi if I could help it. No, Kenobi deserved an honorable warrior's death. To fall in combat.

I suddenly wondered how Kenobi was holding up just now. He really didn't look so great when I found him. I remember when Dooku betrayed me and I attacked him and his sorry excuse for a Padawan. That's one thing Dooku and I agree on. Skywalker's not worthy to be called a Knight. When Obi-Wan saw me, he said I didn't look well. I hope the next time I see him, he will be looking better.

Obi-Wan...He's unlike anyone I've encountered before. Only Ky could match his compassion, but even Ky was my Master. I am desperately trying not to hope. After all, Kenobi is a Knight in the truest sense of the word. He has responsibilities in this war and in any case, I would not be welcome in his circles. I probably would hate his circles, come to think of it. But if both of us were to survive this war...

I bit my lip and shook my head. No. Don't be a fool, Ventress. It's not like that. And even if it were, it'd never work. But already I knew it was too late. I hope. I hope for security, for respect, for loyalty and reciprocity. If Kenobi lives, there is hope.


End file.
